1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automatic cleaning apparatuses and, more particularly, to an apparatus that cleans and dries workpieces automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to use a substrate to hold a lens during lens treatment processes such as spraying, ion sputtering, vapor deposition, or spray pyrolysis. After much repeated use, the substrate typically becomes dirty, and is liable to adversely affect the quality of the lens being treated. To restore the substrate to its original condition, it may first be cleaned with fluid and then dried. Generally, the substrate is cleaned in a first housing and transported into a second housing to be dried. The first housing and the second housing are arranged separately and take up much space.